Red Hood
by xXxLoveLessVampirexXx
Summary: Has anyone ever told you not to talk to strangers? Much less help one? AkaFuri; Rated T; AU


.**title**: Red Hood

**.pairing**: Akashi/Furihata

**.warnings: **OOC (kind of?); self-edited/unbeta-ed; may contain grammatical/spelling errors

**.summary:** Has anyone ever told you not to talk to strangers? Much less help one?

.**note:** I do not know what just came to me but I really wanted to write this, the thought of Furi baby having cute fluffy ears on top of his head was just too cute to resist. *coughs* Enjoy.

* * *

"talking"

"_**telepathy"**_

_'thoughts' _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Furihata Kouki was panicking — which was kind of a usual occurrence whenever he was nervous. His whole body trembled and the brown ears perched on top on his head was twitching. His hands were clutching at the bark of a tree as he pecked from behind it and continued to stare at the red robed human lying under another tree.

His kind — werewolves were hunted around this area. He was just supposed to scout the around the area of their territory before he got lost which had lead him to his current predicament. The soft breeze of the wind made the leaves rustle and sent shivers down the brunette's spine.

His soft brown eyes scrutinized the human's features. _He_ (he could tell from the smell that it was male) was rather small for a male, has a pale complexion and he seemed to be unconscious. Kouki was debating what he should do. Should he help the human? Should he not?

If he did, the others would surely know that he had gotten in contact with a human (which was absolute forbidden to them) and would not allow him to ever go out the nest alone ever again. He knew how Riko, Hyuga, the others, and especially Kagami could get really overprotective of him. Since he was kind of one of the _pups_ of the pack. _'But I'm not anymore!' _he corrected in his mind.

But also a big part of him wanted to help out to the poor human, he can sniff the smell of blood from over to where _he_ was lying to where he was hiding. Then he remembered Riko's strict lecture.

_'You must keep out of sight of those humans! Especially those wretched hunters! You know how many of our kind got butchered! You must stay alert all the time and never, ever interact with a human! You hear me!' _her mother-like voice echoed over and over in his head.

But his instincts were telling him otherwise. He can't just leave this injured human here, what if he'll die? What if he wasn't a hunter? Kouki liked to believe that not all humans were bad. Just like how not all werewolves were bad. He believed in goodness in everyone. No matter what kind of creature you are.

With a determined face, Kouki, cautiously and warily got out of his hiding place and trailed carefully towards the person. Each step he took closer to the human was making his whole body rigid and his breathing quicken. He stopped, finally reaching the laying human's body.

He crouched, trying to get a look at the human's face before his brown orbs widened. He had spiky red hair and oval face. On the side of his forehead was a large gash that made the brunette squeak in horror as blood trailed down on the side of his cheek down to his neck.

Kouki, as quickly as he could, grabbed the basket he had with him (which he used to putting flowers and other pretty things he encountered on his scouting) and grabbed the medicinal kit he had prepared before he had sent out from their nest. He gently but carefully tended to the human's wounds, wincing and trembling every time his hand would brush against his cold skin.

After a few minutes of careful tending, a relieved sigh escaped from the wolf's lips, doing a finishing touch in the redhead's bandage before he started gathering his things back into his basket.

"Phew, that's a relief." he mumbled to himself before he turned to take a look again at the unconscious human. He was finally leaning against the bark of the tree, his red hood was taken off (Kouki had changed his position). Kouki's brown orbs stared at the redhead's features.

"Ah, his skin looks so soft." Kouki muttered before he lifted his hand in an attempt to brush it against those pale cheeks but before he knew it, his hand was seized and his brown orbs were meeting sharp heterochromatic orbs which sent a strange shiver down his whole body.

Kouki squeaked in terror and attempted to free himself from the hold on his hand. It absolutely surprised him how strong the human was as he was able to hold Kouki down into the ground. With his back on the ground, Kouki looked up at those narrowed eyes glinting and it shook him to the core. He was conscious! The human was conscious!

"_You. Werewolf._" his voice made the brunette freeze and he felt like his heart was going to stop at that moment. His voice was so cold, and Kouki was scared. He knew, he knew he was a wolf. Was he a hunter after all? Did he fall into a trap? Was he going to die?

"Please—Please...please do-don't kill me..." pleaded poor Kouki. He whole body was trembling in fear. He felt like he was suffocating just from getting stared down by this human. Why was he such a coward? He thought to himself. The redhead glared hard at the weakling beneath him.

"You—argh!" the redhead grabbed his head, wincing. Kouki gasped and pushed the redhead gently off of him.

"You!—you...mustn't move too much! Your wound will open up!" Kouki said and he gulped when he received a deadly glare from the redhead. The brunette started to sweat heavily.

"Are you ordering me around, _wolf?" _glowered the redheaded human. Kouki squeaked and quickly shook his head 'no', trembling in undisguised fear. He didn't know why, but this human scared him. He just had this kind of aura that spoke 'I'm dangerous' and Kouki's instincts were telling him he mustn't mess with this human.

"I—It's just that...I—" Kouki stuttered, playing with his fingers and refusing to look at those eyes that scared the crap out of him.

"...I just tended to your wounds and it looked incredibly bad. Don't kill me please." Kouki stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The redhead scrutinized the creature in front of him.

He was obviously a weak and cowardly creature despite being a werewolf. His whole body was trembling and his face was quite pale. Those brown orbs were looking anywhere but him and his ears and tail were droopy. But—the redhead placed a hand over his covered wound and he hissed in displeasure when he remembered what had happened to him. He stared hard at the creature sitting before him.

"You tended my wounds?" he asked and received a nod in response. His eyes narrowed.

"Why?" The brunette finally met his eyes and he looked surprised at the question before he started playing with his fingers again to distract them trembling even more.

"U—Uhm, I-I just saw you...and I thought that...well...I just wanted to help!" Kouki squeaked out and winced, looking as if he was waiting for the redhead to beat the crap out of him but the human just stared long and hard at the brunette. He observed him critically, trying to see if he was lying or not and to his surprise he was not. This weak, pathetic, trembling wolf in front of him had just help him out of the goodness of his heart.

He felt his lips twitch into a small grin. This creature...is interesting. It was the first time he had encountered a creature like this one. So plain and boring looking, cowardly and weak but incredibly kind. He was too kind for his own good.

"Hmm. You're interesting. What's your name wolf?" Kouki blinked at him in surprise, tilting his head in confusion at the sudden question of his name from the scary human boy.

"Fu—Furihata Kouki..."

"...Furihata, Kouki, huh..." The redhead embedded the name into his memory, liking the way it rolled down his tongue. Kouki looked so confused as he stared at the expression on the redhead's face, it looked nothing like the scary expression he had when he was scrutinizing the brunette at first.

Instead, he looked kind of _blissful_. Kouki flushed at the thought and shook his head for even thinking about how attractive the redhead was. He was human for goodness sake! He shouldn't be thinking such things like that, especially to a male _human_!

"Furihata Kouki," at the call of his name, the brunette straightened and cautiously met the other's eyes, blinking at the now blank look on the redhead's face. The redhead had stood, looking ready to leave and then narrowed his eyes.

"I'll let you off the hook this time..." the redhead gave him another long stare before he turned and walked towards another direction, finally living the brunette alone. Kouki stared at the other's retreating form, the confusion on his face turning into realization then relief. He was off the hook! He was not gonna die! He sighed in relief.

"_**FURI! Where in heaven's name are you?!" **_Kagami Taiga's voice emerged in his head, making him flinch and sweat. _Oh no!_

"_**Kagami! I'm sorry! I got lost!"**_ he quickly replied in his mind, mentally preparing himself for the—

"_**WHAT?! Tell me where you are! Right NOW!" **_The poor brunette quickly described where he was to the redhead and he swore his head was starting to get dizzy at the shouting he was mentally receiving from Kagami. Scratch whatever it was he said about not dying. He was so _dead_. The others, especially mother-hen Riko, will definitely kill him.

.End

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**#Omake:**_

"Akashi-kun, are you sure you're alright now?" Kuroko Tetsuya asked, his usually blank countenance was filled with worry for the redhead. Akashi Seijuro was sitting on the chair facing the window as he took a sip of his tea.

"I told you Tetsuya, I'm fine now." Kuroko observed the redhead closely as he was caressing the bandage on his wound quite tenderly, light-blue eyes narrowed in suspicion but didn't say anything. Akashi sensed the other's stare on the back on his head before he finally turned to him.

"Tetsuya. I just found a very interesting creature." Akashi smirked at the thought of the said creature. Kuroko's eyes widened in slight surprise but quickly hid it with a blank one.

"...Akashi-kun," Kuroko's brow furrowed. The redhead turned to look back at the scenery beyond the window, taking another sip of his tea.

"I want it Tetsuya." declared the redhead nonchalantly. Kuroko stared long and hard at his superior, the leader of the legendary hunters—the Generation of Miracles.

"...Then, what do you want to do?" Akashi turned to look at the light-blue haired male with a smirk.

"I want you to _hunt_ him down for me, would you."

_.end_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

.**note:** I'm just gonna end it there. Ohhhh, I'm so bad! Sorry if it didn't make any sense. But I'm thinking of making a sequel of this with another pair? I dunno, so I'm just gonna end this one there. This idea just came to me out of nowhere and the BAM! This is the result. Tell me you think/criticism in the reviews, thanks. And I would also like to thank those who favorite/follow/reviewed my other stories. It means a lot to me. :3


End file.
